


The Ties That Bind

by SegaBarrett



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett
Summary: Cersei requires a service of Tyrion. He's suspicious, but willing to oblige.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister (mentioned), Cersei Lannister/Tyrion Lannister, Tyrion Lannister/Tysha (mentioned)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25
Collections: Little Black Dress Exchange 2020





	The Ties That Bind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [days4daisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/days4daisy/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own GoT and make no money from this. 
> 
> Content warning: Reference to canonical parental death.

Tyrion wasn’t sure exactly how old he had been when he had figured it out – what Jaime and Cersei were up to all the time.

Of course, it wasn’t something he could have asked – not Cersei at least, and not anybody else, and even Jaime only ever gave him this knowing, self-satisfied smile whenever  
Tyrion hinted around it – but he was able to put the pieces together. 

He was always able to put a lot of pieces together. That was why he had stayed alive until now, after all.

But the events of this last day were something he wasn’t quite able to find the edges for, and that worried him. It was all jagged and bizarre and nonsensical.

After all, what he had expected when Cersei had summoned him to the Red Keep, he was sure that she was calling him down there to have him executed and to put his head on a spike. It wouldn’t be the first time she had tried or threatened to do so, after all, and recently she had more power than ever. 

So he couldn’t say that he was looking forward to it.

But he hadn’t been exactly sure what to say when he walked in and Cersei was standing there completely naked, either. 

***

Tyrion couldn’t recall the last civil word he had exchanged with Cersei. In fact, his first memories of her had all involved her teasing and tormenting him, looking into his eyes with such hate that he would feel a sort of burn (a sun’s ray) going through him every moment they were near each other. He had never wondered why she hated him; it had simply been a fact of life; it had been as normal as the sun rising and the rain coming down to end a hot day. There had simply been hate radiating from her, like that same sun emitting heat. Better not to question it – better just to accept it and try one’s best to work around it.

So, yet again, the fact that Cersei was standing nude before him as if she had expected only him to walk into her lover’s den was, at first, disconcerting, and then generally concerning, and then leading Tyrion to wonder if he was immediately going to be killed and for some reason this was going to factor into it. Perhaps Cersei could now shoot arrows from her nether-regions to make life less complicated.

“Cersei,” he began.

“Queen Cersei,” she corrected, and Tyrion considered that he needed to play his cards very close to his vest, or this could end up turning very badly for him.

“Queen Cersei, I wanted to know what I can do to, uh, please you. I am, as always… at your service.” Nothing that came out of his mouth was particularly helping him right now, was it? What kinds of things did Jaime say in a situation like this?

Tyrion suddenly wished that he had asked him, rather than tuning out every time Jaime talked about her. Well, if he wasn’t so dreamy-eyed all of the damned time…

“Jaime is away,” Cersei said by means of explanation. When that elicited no response other than a blink from Tyrion again, she continued, “Tyrion… I spent the entire night thinking, mulling over a few things, and I came to the conclusion that I misjudged you all of those years ago. The night you were born, I was a girl grieving… I was angry already for being born as I was – that I would never have the power Jaime had – and then I had no mother to follow, just the same. Only Father to disappoint. I took it out on you.”

“…Apology accepted,” Tyrion said, suspicion pooling beneath his heart. 

“Take a seat,” Cersei said, gesturing to one of the steps to the left of him. When he did, still looking unblinkingly at her, she walked over to meet him. “I never learned to play with you…”

“That time might have passed, Dear Sister,” Tyrion said, “But I do appreciate the…”

She cut him off, because of course that hadn’t been what she had meant, and she cut him off by pressing her lips to his and lowering her body to his lap in one swift movement.

Tyrion did blink this time.

“Cersei,” he began, ready to tell her to go away and that this was all wrong in such a multitude of ways, that he hated her as much as she had hated him.

But the deepest cut against his soul – Tysha – that hadn’t been Cersei. 

And the deepest cuts against Cersei’s soul, battered though it was, hadn’t been Tyrion’s either. 

He kissed back. Because what else was there left to do, after all?

***

Not a lot of light made it through the windows of the Red Keep at night, and the tiny beams that did dance in the dark in an odd, lonely way, the way that Tyrion had when he had been alone in King’s Landing growing up.

He cleared his eyes, blinking again, to take in the sight before him, the way that Cersei had thrown back her head as her legs clasped him on either side.

For the first time, he wondered what Jaime was going to think of all of this. Would he be furious with Tyrion?

He didn’t have time to think about it, not when Cersei was diving down into him all over again – like an eagle on the prowl.

Tyrion felt bruised and battered, as if the wind had been knocked out of him. As if Cersei had simply tired with him being a separate human and had decided to simply engulf him.

He wondered if this was what it was like to be her twin – to be absorbed inside her at will by her sheer force of being.

A lazy finger – the only thing lazy left about her – trailed over Tyrion’s chest and tweaked a nipple.

“You’re very clever, aren’t you?” she inquired.

“Not as clever as you,” Tyrion said back. His voice was quiet; he dared not to raise it too high. If he did, perhaps he would wake up out of this topsy-turvy dream. Cersei must want something, but what? And how had he ended up here – had he allowed his cock to rule his head all over again? That did tend to be the way he followed.  
His cock had led him wrong before, but maybe not this time… Though that might be the last thought he ever had. 

“That’s why I’m the queen,” Cersei hissed in reply, leaning in and biting Tyrion’s ear. “You feel very… your skin is…”

Tyrion realized this may have been the first time in their entire lives they had touched. Tyrion rolled his head and lay back, the vulnerability of it taking hold of him and shaking him. This had to be a trap – didn’t it? A trap he had fallen into and was making no attempts to climb out of.

Well, maybe he would have been too short to crawl out in the first place.

And then his brain lit on fire as Cersei took his cock inside of her, every impulse firing around him and declaring that he should run, no, stay, no, pray to the Seven for a way out of this or into it… Further into it, that was.

He let his eyes slip shut, let his toes curl, let himself forget in the money. He couldn’t quite catch his breath when Cersei pressed her lips to his again. His whole body seemed to be alit in wildfire as he clenched, came, and then tried to catch his breath and get his wits about him all over again.

It was moments, maybe hours later, that she rose and began to walk. He peeked up to look at her back, at the crook of her ass, at the way the moonlight – had it been this long that they had been doing… whatever this was, exactly? – lit her skin and gave it an odd sort of glow that seemed unnatural.

She turned her head.

“I’m going to need a favor from you.”

Tyrion sat up and leaned forward. 

“If it’s anything like the last favor… I’d like to hear it.”


End file.
